¡Hello Roseland!
by LucyCrazyChick
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando estas caminando por la calle con una amiga, te absorve un vórtice y te teletransporta a otro mundo? Sorry, mal summary. Entren y lean.


_Hola amigos! Soy novata aquí y se que a lo mejor no os va__ a gustar mi historia, pero porfavor leanla, me haría realmente feliz!_

_En **negrita **son los pensamientos vale? y la cursiva mis comentarios xD. Espero que les guste y no les parezca repetitiva, ¡Disfrútenla!_

Quiero dedicarles esta historia a mis queridas escritoras que hacen que cada día me sienta bien y con suficiente inspiración para hacer de todo: a Kaory18 (gracias por indicarme como se subian xD) a Sumeragi-chan, a xX-Leah-Xx, a ChoCoLaTe-CoN-MeNTa.... y a todas aquellas personas que se han detenido a leer esta historia ¡Gracias de corazón!

**

* * *

**

**¡Hello Roseland!**

¡Hola! Soy Madeleine aunque todos me llaman Made, soy una chica de unos catorce años, alta, de pelo castaño claro y los ojos marrones; se que una historia debería empezar por ''Érase un vez'' o algo por el estilo, pero no, mi historia no va ha empezar así. Ocurrió hace unos meses en la ciudad de Temblé Mont, estaba con mi amiga Stefany, que es francesa, pero vive aquí en España, es alta, de pelo castaño y liso. Bueno, pues estábamos caminando por la plaza mayor y de repente sin darnos cuenta, nos absorbió un vórtice que apareció de la nada. Llegamos a un lugar ni muy tenebroso ni muy agradable. Caímos encima de un montón de hierba un poco marchita pero muy cómoda, miramos a nuestro alrededor, y nos dimos cuenta que estábamos en medio de un bosque, y yo le pregunté a Stefany:

-¿En dónde estaremos?

- Tendremos que explorar un poco.- me respondió ella, aparte de buena amiga es muy aventurera- Pero lo que me pregunto es de donde salió ese vórtice.

-No habrá sido casualidad que un vórtice que ha salido de la nada, haya aparecido ante nuestros ojos para arrastrarnos hasta aquí innecesariamente, ¿no?- dije entusiasmada.

Empezamos a caminar por aquel bosque lleno de árboles, que poseían unas hermosas flores rosadas que caían lentamente de sus frondosas ramas, nos fijamos en los troncos de aquellos árboles tan preciosos, y nos dio bastante pena que tuviesen los troncos de esa forma tan extraña. Misteriosamente pensando que no iba haber ningún animal, avistamos una especie de ardilla de un color no muy común, de un color azul grisáceo tirando más para gris. Ya pasados unos cuantos minutos andando, acabamos en un campo de flores silvestres de diversos colores, y sin darnos cuenta mientras mirábamos las flores, vimos a lo lejos, en el cielo, una larga hilera de humo. Pensamos que a lo mejor era el humo de una chimenea o de alguna hoguera. Corrimos en aquella dirección, y como habíamos supuesto, pertenecía a una casita muy acogedora, que poseía el techo de color verde oscuro y que tenía una pequeña ventanita en la parte delantera y a los lados. Caminamos hasta llegar a la puerta y justo cuando íbamos a llamar, se abrió de repente y apareció una pequeña anciana que sin conocernos, nos invito a tomar una taza de té.

-¿Qué hacen por aquí unas niñas tan guapas como vosotras?

- Nos trago un vórtice que apareció de la nada en nuestro mundo, supongo, porque en realidad no sabemos dónde estamos, je.- le explique a la anciana.

-Estáis en el reino de Roseland. Mundo de magos y hechiceras, bestias fantásticas…- dijo entusiasmada la anciana.

-Por eso aquella ardilla era tan extraña.- le susurré disimuladamente a Stefany.

-Entonces, y disculpe si es un tema que no sea de nuestra incumbencia, pero… ¿usted es una hechicera?- pregunto desconcertada Stefany.

-Sí, y tranquilas que no es ninguna molestia. Seré vieja y lenta, pero esta ancianita se sabe bastantes trucos como para derrotar a un ejercito entero, pero ¿Por qué lo dices jovencita?-cuestionó la anciana.

-Pues ya que estamos en este mundo, y usted es una hechicera excepcional, podemos aprender un poco de magia y hechicería, si usted quiere ser nuestra mentora, claro.-dijo Stefany.

-Bueno, pero antes de que os deje ser mis discípulas y enseñaron el arte de la magia, tenéis que pasar una prueba.-respondió la anciana.

-¿¡Qué!?-exclamé yo.

-Sí, de La Montaña Espejo, deberéis de coger la flor más bella de todo el pico. Para ayudaros os daré dos pistas: 1º-Es blanca como la nieve y 2º-Muestra la realidad ante los ojos.-respondió la anciana con una sonrisa en la cara.- Tranquilas os observare desde aquí.

Se dirigió a un pequeño armario de color verde, que estaba situado al lado de la mesa en donde estábamos sentadas y saco de el unas cuerdas, dos cantimploras y unas mochilas con una comida que no sabíamos cuando siquiera había preparado. Cuando ya había terminado de coger todo lo necesario para nuestra misión, se dirigió hacia nosotras y nos dio aquellas mochilas mientras nos sonreía con la misma cara que nos miraba Stefany y mí, mi queridísima abuela. Nos despedimos de la anciana, le dimos las gracias por habernos preparado las mochilas y nos pusimos en camino. En el camino encontramos millones de animales con una pinta un tanto extraña pero a la vez muy exótica, igual que la ardilla que nos habíamos encontrado cuando vinimos. También habíamos visto unas flores que según dijo Stefany, podíamos utilizarlas para hacer jabón y así poder regalárselo a aquella anciana tan amable y cariñosa. Llevábamos ya una hora caminando y como habíamos oído el sonido de un riachuelo, buscamos la dirección y nos sentamos a descansar un poco en unas rocas bastantes grandes.

-Creo que esto será una gran aventura, aunque suene un poco a fantasía.- le comente a Stefany que estaba recogiendo agua para las cantimploras que también nos había dado la anciana.- Aunque esto de fantasía no tiene nada.

-Eso espero, y también estoy deseando poder superar esta misión y poder aprender magia.- dijo toda llena de felicidad.

-Yo también lo espero.-dije con una sonrisa.

De repente empezó a oscurecer un poco y le dije a Stefany con un deje de seriedad en mi voz:

-Bueno será mejor que nos pongamos es camino, pronto oscurecerá y hay que buscar un sitio en el que cobijarnos.

-Vale entonces será mejor apresurarse.- contestó Stefany.

Entonces guardamos las cosas rápidamente y volvimos a ponernos en camino. Al ya haber caminado durante un rato llegamos hasta una cueva, en la que antes de entrar preguntamos haber si había alguien, al no haber respuesta alguna nos dispusimos a entrar y así poder dormir un poco antes de seguir mañana por la mañana con nuestro camino. A mitad de la noche me desperté por culpa de un ruido muy extraño, me preguntaba si sería Stefany, pero no lo era, a causa de que aún seguía dormida aunque siguiese escuchandose el ruido que yo estaba escuchando. Me levante y vi en la entrada de la cueva una silueta negra, muy oscura. Anduve un poco hasta la entrada pero antes de que pudiese llegar me detuve en seco y pregunté asustada:

-¿Quién anda ahí?

Nadie o nada no me respondió, parpadeé y la silueta oscura ya no estaba. De repente note que alguien con una mano muy fría me tapaba la boca para que no gritase y me preguntó con un tono de voz frío:

-¿Quién eres tú y qué haces en mi cueva?

Le mordí la mano para zafarme de su agarre y giré la cabeza para mirar quién era y me quede petrificada al ver quién era, era ni más ni menos que… ¡un vampiro! Era más o menos de menos de mi misma altura, tenía el pelo negro, que estaba recogido por una pequeña coleta y poseía unos ojos verdes esmeralda que te penetraban con la mirada de una manera que asustaba. No penséis mal parecía de mi edad, entonces se dispuso a hablar y me volvió a preguntar lo mismo que antes pero esta vez con un tono serio y escalofriante:

-¿Quién eres tú y que haces en mi cueva? Más te vale responder si no queréis acabar muertas tu amiguita y tú.

-Es imposible, tú no puedes ser un vampiro. Seguro que esto es un sueño.-dije con nerviosismo.

Y antes de que pudiese pellizcarme para poder averiguar si era cierto lo que estaba viendo, el vampiro, a una velocidad impresionante, se puso detrás de mí, me cogió del pelo, me torció la cabeza y posó sus afilados colmillos sobre mí ''palpitante'' yugular y dijo:

-Y entonces crees que esto no es real.- lamió detenidamente mi cuello, como si quisiese meterme miedo y suavemente me clavó sus colmillos en el cuello, no pude evitarlo y me desmayé.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con dolor de cabeza y pensé en el sueño tan extraño que había tenido. Cuando iba a levantarme me empezó a escocer el cuello, elevé mi mano para tocármelo y note que tenía unos pequeños agujeritos en la zona de la yugular y entonces me di cuenta de lo que me había pasado ayer por la noche no había sido un sueño. De repente me vino a la cabeza un susurró que me había dicho aquel maldito vampiro la noche anterior, justo antes de desmayarme: _''Mi nombre es Arthur, y desde ahora en adelante me perteneces. Además de que no podrás escapar, cada vez que lo intentes, vendrás a mí como la persona persigue a su propia sombra. '' _En ese preciso momento me sonrojé y maldije a ese tal Arthur.

-**Maldito Arthur como puede pensar que yo le pertenezco, ¡yo no le pertenezco a nadie!¡Y como pudo morderme el cuello!¡Maldito desgraciado!- **me levanté, arreglé y le dije a Stefany que ya era hora de irse. Ella con cara interrogante me preguntó preocupada:

- Made, ¿te encuentras bien?, ayer tuviste una pesadilla y empezaste a tener fiebre, me tuviste muy preocupada.

- Sí, estoy bien no te preocupes.- dije con un poco de temblor al hablar.

-Bueno vale, pero no me vuelvas a dar esos sustos ¿OK?

-Vale...

Pasadas ya unas cuantas horas de haber caminado por aquel frondoso camino lleno de árboles, llegamos a nuestro destino, la montaña… como era… ¡Ah sí! La Montaña Espejo, que según como nos había explicado la anciana, teníamos que buscar la flor más bella de todo el pico. Cogimos las cuerdas que la anciana tan amablemente nos había colocado en la mochila y empezamos a escalar. Al cabo de un rato, una roca se desprendió y Stefany y yo por poco nos caemos, pero gracias a que ella se agarró no nos pasó nada serio. Solo tuvimos algún que otro percance en el que acabamos con muchos raspados en las rodillas y las manos. Pasadas ya dos horas desde que empezamos a escalar aún no habíamos subido casi nada y Stefany dijo:

-Aquí pasa algo, tendríamos que haber llegado a la cima hace cuarenta y cinco minutos, y ni siquiera hemos subido ni ochocientos metros.

-Ya, pero entonces, ¿que hacemos?- le pregunté preocupada Stefany.

- No sé.

Pero en ese momento llegó Arthur, que apareció de la nada y dijo sin expresión alguna:

-Tenéis que formular el hechizo que os transportara hasta la cima de la montaña.

-Vale muchas gracias…-dijo Stefany.

Pero antes de que el idiota de Arthur dijese nada dije toda hecha una furia a causa de que él estuviese ahí:

-Bueno, vale gracias, ya te puedes ir.

-Que te pasa _angel_ acaso no quieres que este aquí.- dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- Mira pues no y no me llames _angel _¿vale?

Entonces el asintió maliciosamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se fue. Me quede anonadada de lo rápido que eran esas bestias de la noche, increíble…Antes de que pudiese decir nada Stefany me cuestionó algo:

-¿Pero por qué trataste así a aquel chico tan majo?

-Mejor no lo quieras saber.- Stefany me miró con cara de desconcierto y yo le pregunté.- ¿Cuál será ese conjuro?

-No lo sé.- dijo Stefany.- Además dudo que sepamos algún conjuro porque aún no conseguimos pasar esta misión y empezar con las clases de la anciana.

Nos pusimos a pensar, pensamos cosas increíblemente incoherentes, como el de Aladino y los cuarenta ladrones: ''Súbeme sésamo'' y nada. De repente como si un rayo cayese del cielo Stefany gritó:

-¡Ya lo sé! Es una de las pistas que nos había dado la anciana: ''_Muestra la realidad ante los ojos._ '' ¡Ese es el conjuro!

-Bien hecho chica, y eso que no te gustaba lo de discurrir demasiado, jeje.- le dije a Stefany de broma a la que ella me respondió con una mirada asesina.- Bueno, pues probemos a decirlo las dos a la vez, ¿vale?

-Sí.- asintió Stefany.

Entonces las dos cogidas de la mano dijimos a la vez casi gritando:

-¡Muestra la realidad ante los ojos!

De repente y sin darnos tiempo de poder respirar, una luz muy brillante nos recubrió a las dos, y en un tiempo estimado de cinco segundos estábamos en la cima. Las dos entusiasmadas nos abrazamos fuertemente y como si nos hubiésemos salvado del fin del mundo lloramos de alegría.

-¡Lo conseguimos, lo conseguimos!

-Ahora solo queda recoger la flor he irse.- dijo muy seria Stefany.

Empezamos a buscar la flor que nos dijo la anciana, blanca como la nieve… Pero hubo un problema…¡todas la flores eran blancas! Recorrimos todo el pico en busca de aquella flor, costó bastante, pero después de muchos esfuerzos la encontramos, justamente al lado de un gran cerezo ya florecido. La flor, como nos había descrito la anciana, era blanca como la nieve, pero tenía cierto detalle, el borde de esa bellísima flor era de un color azul cielo precioso, la cogimos y de repente en un segundo nos encontramos dentro de la casa de la anciana, que nos saludo alegremente como si acabásemos de llegar al volver de un viaje de años:

-Hola niñas. Os presentaré a Arthur, mi nieto adoptivo, tiene vuestra edad y creo que ya conoce a una de vosotras.

-¡AAAH! ¡Qué hace él aquí!

-Veo que ya hemos encontrado a la chica, je.- rió picaronamente Stefany.

-¿Lo sabías?- pregunté.

-Sí, Arthur se presentó con un mensaje telepático y dijo que vendría aquí.

-Jo, bueno, a lo que veníamos, ¿hemos pasado la prueba anciana?- dije yo sin importarme si lo dije con cortesía o no, en estos mismos momentos estaba un poco molesta por lo ocurrido hace unos segundos.

-No me llames anciana, llamarme Chiyoba, la anciana Chiyoba.-dijo con voz muy tranquila- Y si, habéis superado la prueba y empezaréis pasado mañana, ¿vale mis queridas niñas?

-Sí.- respondimos al unísono las dos.

Cuando ya había oscurecido, la anciana Chiyoba nos había preparado una cena riquísima, tan rica como la que hace mi abuela. Nos preparó una sopa de maíz y unos rollitos de arroz para chuparse los dedos. Cuando todos se dirigieron a dormir y me preguntaron si me iba yo también, respondí que no, que me quedaría leyendo un libro de la estantería. Al cabo de un rato cuando verifique que todos estaban durmiendo, me levanté del sofá en el que estaba sentada, deposite el libro en la mesa y me dirigí a fuera para subirme al tejado de la casa. Cuando ya había subido empecé a pensar en que me sentía un poco triste por varias cosas a las que no podía dejar de darle vueltas. En parte estaba contenta por que iba a aprender magia pero echaba de menos a mis padres y a mis amigos... de repente sentí una presencia que me quitó de mis ensoñaciones y cuestioné:

-¿Quién anda ahí?

-Soy yo, Arthur.

-Ah, eres tú. ¿Qué vienes a matarme succionándome toda la sangre?- le dije con un deje de odio en mis palabras.

-No, venía a decirte que lo siento, no quise hacerte daño solo es que como no había comido y erais desconocidas y… te quiero.-dijo tranquilamente con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, casi imperceptible a causa de la oscuridad.

-Espera un momento, repite lo segundo por favor- dije yo absolutamente anonadada.

-Que no quería hacerte daño…

-No eso no lo siguiente.

-Que te quiero, desde el momento en que te vi en la cueva, con tus ojos marrones y tu mirada dulce como el chocolate, además, eres la única persona a la que he chupado una yema de sangre y ya me he saciado y… no se para que me esfuerzo si se que tú me odias.- dijo con una mirada triste y desganada.

Él se giro y comenzó a caminar pero yo le detuve gritando:

-¡Espera! Siento mucho haber sido tan grosera contigo pero no podía admitir mis sentimientos, también me enamoré desde que te vi, con tus ojos me mirabas de una manera que me encantaba, sabia que no me mirabas como una simple persona a la que beberías sangre y que sería comida sino de una manera bastante diferente y…- antes de que pudiese terminar de hablar, él me besó tiernamente pero a la vez con una pasión incontrolable. Cuando necesitamos respirar comenzó a hablar:

-No pasa nada, tranquila. El que debería sentirlo sería yo, te mordí sin permiso y creo que fui muy brusco… ¿te dolió?

- No tranquilo ni lo sentí, solo fue que me sorprendió mucho.

Nos sentamos mirando las estrellas hasta que me quedé dormida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente por la mañana un brillante rayo de sol atravesó la ventana y me despertó, estaba metida dentro de mi cama, en ese mismo momento recordé lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y sonreí. Me levanté para dirigirme abajo a desayunar y pensé:

-**Aún queda mucho tiempo hasta que volvamos a casa, así que será mejor que disfruté del tiempo que estemos aquí. Y ahora que lo pienso, Arthur deberá estar durmiendo en una habitación que no esté expuesta al sol, será mejor que no haga ruido si no quiero despertarle a él ni a las demás.**

Cuando iba a bajar las escaleras, comprobé que todos estaban durmiendo y de que no hacia ningún ruido al bajar las escaleras y así no molestarles. Entonces cuando ya había bajado todas las escaleras me dirigí a la cocina y me preparé unas tortitas, un zumo de naranja y un Cola-Cao. Cogí el desayuno y lo puse en la mesa, pero antes de que pudiese colocar el delicioso plato de tortitas en la mesa note que alguien me agarraba de la cintura con mucha ternura y supe que era él, pero me sorprendió mucho, porque ¿los vampiros no morían al estar expuestos al sol? Entonces confusa le pregunte:

-No tendrías que tener cuidado con la luz del sol, ¡podrías morir!

Negó con la cabeza y dijo con una voz tranquila y serena:

-Se me había olvidado decirte que en realidad no soy vampiro del todo, es decir, soy híbrido, mitad humano mitad vampiro, así que puedo salir a la luz del sol tan tranquilo.- me sonrió, cogió una tortita y se la comió.

-¡Oye que es mi desayuno!- exclamé fastidiada.

Entonces vuelve a coger otra tortita y me agarró de nuevo por la cintura, y justo cuando iba a besarme apareció en la puerta de la cocina Stefany junto con la anciana Chiyoba:

-¡Fiu, fiu! Hay están los tortolitos.- dijo Stefany con picardía.

Entonces a la velocidad del rayo nos separamos y nuestras mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo carmín. Me senté en la mesa, me terminé el desayuno y subí corriendo arriba a ducharme y vestirme. La ducha me sentó realmente bien, me cubrí con una toalla el cuerpo y con otra el pelo, y me dirigí a vestirme cuando me fije que la ropa no era la que antes traía puesta, sino otra más, como decirlo más ''provocativa'' y más llamativa; no obstante es muy bonita, es de unos tonos verdes preciosos que resaltan el color de mis ojos, y no es que sea egocéntrica es lo que siempre decía mi difunta madre. Os estaréis preguntando de porque lo digo si ya había dicho que echaba de menos a mis padres, es que soy adoptada, y cuando estoy triste o alterada pienso en mi difunta madre y me ayuda.

Me puse la ropa y me miré en el espejo que había justo al lado de la cama y pensé:

-**Pues no me queda tan mal como pensaba, que pensarán Stefany y Arthur, ¿Por qué me habrá puesto esta ropa la anciana Chiyoba?**

Bajé al salón y me encontré a Stefany con la misma ropa que yo pero de tonos azules y exclamamos a la vez:

-¡Llevamos la misma ropa!¿Por que nos puso tan provocativas anciana Chiyoba?

-Traquilas niñas ya lo sabréis…

Continuará….

* * *

*_Cola-cao es una marca de cacao en polvo que se toma con leche. Yo suelo echarle 10 cucharadas jiji._

Dejen algún review, porfavor, da igual si son buenos o malos, quiero saber vuestra valiosa opinión. ^-^


End file.
